Till We Find Our Place
by The OddBird
Summary: Cronus is holding innocent humans captive, planning to kill them unless the teens come to their aid. Being forced to an unusual land, with even more excruciating and unusual obstacles,they learn true friendship, pain and forgiveness along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello, all! This is myfirst Class of the Titans fic, so bear with me.**

**I feel horrible for even THINKING of writing this fic. I have some fics I haven't updated for about a year. **

**Here, I'll admit it; I'm somewhat _lazy._**

**I really am going to work hard to make this one get updated regularly. That's a PROMISE.**

**So, with that out of the way, onto the disclaimer!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, and I don't intend to anytime soon –shifty eyed-

Till We Find Our Place

Cronus leaned back in his seat, placing his hands together, grinning at the ten humans, slowly awaking before him. He couldn't believe how simple it had been to snatch the pedestrians right off the street.

He had four children before him, three of the women were their mothers, the rest were men. He found it easier to get the children first. Humans were so predictable. If you throw someone's child into a stream, the parent dives right in after it.

Much too simple.

Most of the humans were awake by now, the ones who weren't; he got his giants to zap.

"Alert I see," he said, strolling towards where they were huddled on the ground. "It'd be the first time. You idiotic humans need to learn that it's not safe to just walk down a street. You never know who might just reach out, and _snatch_ you away."

He laughed, turning away. One man lunged for him, and was sent flying across the room knocked unconscious by one of the giants.

"Whenever you're ready, Agnon," said Cronus.

Agnon nodded, signaling for the other giants to help him.

The children were put into large sacks. The rest were dragged off, the mothers screaming for their sons and daughters, the men struggling against the powerful giant's grips.

_Ah…chaos_, thought Cronus, sitting back down in his seat, watching in amusement at the horror before him. _Perfect._

* * *

"This is the eighth one…"said Odie, tacking the newspaper clipping to the wall.

They all sat in the living room, Archie and Herry slumped back on the sofa, lazily flicking through the channels on the television. Neil was studying himself in his compact mirror, and Theresa and Atlanta were trying to catch up on homework.

Jay and Odie sat at the coffee table, a newspaper lay out before them. They had started paying more attention to the headlines now, after a few weeks ago when the first person was reported missing.

"I just don't get how all these people can go missing without a single witness," said Jay, frustrated. He looked up at all the other newspaper clippings, clustered up next to the one Odie had just put up.

The new headline was of a man, in his mid thirties last reported being seen leaving the park with his dog. Jay saddened as his eyes scanned the past headlines. Many of the victims were children, a few were mothers of the children. He didn't get it, to what purpose would someone want to kidnap these people, and how did they do it?

"You don't think it'd have something to do with Cronus, do you?" said Herry, finally releasing his gaze from the television.

Jay turned to him, frowning.

"I can't think of anything else that would make sense," he said. "These people are disappearing in broad daylight."

Neil looked up from his mirror, snapping it shut.

"How come we always blame Cronus when something bad happens?" he questioned, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Everyone turned to him.

"I'm just _saying_…" he exclaimed. Atlanta rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"I still think we should check it out," said Odie, folding the newspapers back up, having thoroughly read through it and finding nothing else of importance.

"I agree," said Jay, standing. "If it isn't Cronus, we can still help stop this. If it is, then I think we may have something more difficult than what we suspect on our hands.

* * *

They were spilt up in various areas downtown. Herry and Neil were in his truck, parked outside the park, each had a walkie-talkie in his hand. Herry was calm, watching over the park. Neil wasn't paying attention, busy interrupting other channels.

Herry rolled his eyes.

"Neil…honestly."

Neil looked up.

"Well what else am I supposed to do? This is so, boring."

"Just, keep an eye on people," Herry said, as he heard Jays voice cut through the walkie-talkie.

"Anything happening over there, Herry?"

Herry skimmed the park quickly.

"No, it looks pretty normal to me."

"Well, just keep an eye on any children, they've been the main target so far."

"Got it."

* * *

Archie, Atlanta and Theresa were patrolling the heart of downtown. Archie wasn't sure how they were supposed to do this, people were swarming the sidewalks, it was almost impossible to tell where someone had been a second before.

"This is insane," Archie said over his walkie-talkie to Atlanta, who was on the next block. Theresa was stationed on the block after that.

"At least you don't have a sidewalk sale going on over there. How does Jay expect us to monitor this place? It's hardly likely Cronus will try and take someone with so many people watching.

Theresa cut in, hardly audible past all the noise.

"Guys, we have to stay focused. This crowd might even make it easier for Cronus to take someone. Keep watching."

Atlanta sighed, which came out as static on the other end, and cut the transmission.

* * *

Jay was by himself, keeping eagle eye watch over the outskirts of downtown. There were much fewer people here, and hardly any running businesses. There were a lot of empty shops with newspapers covering the windows.

The few people that did pass by, he made sure were still there after turning a corner or passing through alleys. Neil had called him paranoid, but he thought otherwise. There was nothing wrong with being cautious.

Atlanta's voice emerged from his walkie-talkie.

"Jay, do you think we should pack it in for the day? We've been out here for an hour and a half and there's been nothing. I think the store owners are getting a bit suspicious."

Jay paused for a moment. He was keeping his eye on a middle-aged woman and what he suspected was her son, around the age of seven.

"No, we can't stop now. What if as soon as we left someone went missing? Stay for another twenty minutes. I'll call onto you then."

"Ok, fine," she said.

Jay lowered the walkie-talkie from his face. He was walking about half a block behind the mother and son, making sure they didn't see him. Everything seemed normal, until the two walked past a tree disappearing from Jay's vision. They didn't emerge on the other side.

Jay blinked. How could that be?

He ran to where they were last seen, weaving in-between cars, quickly turning on Herry's channel.

"What's up?" came Herry's voice.

Jay didn't reply for the longest time. He stared in shock at what was left, right where the mother and child had been seconds before.

"Jay…?"

Jay ripped off the note nailed to the tree, reading it quickly. He raised the walkie-talkie to his mouth.

"Herry, contact Theresa and the others, get down here now."

"What's wrong?" 

"Now Herry," he said and cut the transmission.

He stared down at the piece of paper clutched in his hand, reading it over again.

"_Jay,_

_If you wish for these dear humans' survival, I advise you and your 'team' meet me here, at exactly midnight. If you fail to show, I'll be sure to make their deaths slow and verypainful."_

**

* * *

**

**Well, there it is! **

**Sorry for it being somewhat short.**

**Arg, I had SO much done then my computer FROZE UP and I lost so much. I had to re-write about half of it over again, which sucked majorly. **

**Please review, it would be much appreciated. I'll put up the second chapter soon! I actually planned out this whole story first, before writing it (a first for me.)**

_Yours till I grow a beak,_

The OddBird 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my reviewers last chapter, I much appreciate your support for this story. And golly, I UPDATED IN UNDER A YEAR! Chyeah, go me.**

**Watch out for some hinting at A/A or J/T, hopefully they will please you pairing fans.**

**So, without further ado, onwards with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't come up with the idea for Class of the Titans, I'm just borrowing the characters, SO DON'T SUE plzkthnx. **

Chapter 2

"So, what do you think?" asked Jay.

Hera once again read over the note, frowning, squinting in concentration, which made her eyes wrinkle even more. They were all gathered around a table in the library. Hermes was beside Hera, clearly trying to come up with something.

They had arrived over an hour ago and had spent most of that hour sitting in silence, all pondering over the same question: _What do we do?_

Who knew what Cronus had waiting for them at the park. This could be his chance to get rid of them, or break them.

But what about the people, people who had never harmed anyone. Would he get rid of them too? There were children in his control, children who had lives to live. They couldn't let Cronus take those lives from them.

But would that mean sacrificing their own?

"We can't let him just kill those people," Theresa said worriedly.

"Of course not, Theresa," said Hera. "But I will not allow you to simply walk into that park as Cronus wishes you to. Hermes?"

Hermes took the note from Hera, studying it.

"Definitely not safe at all," he said, his wings giving a little flutter. "I don't understand why if Cronus could take those people, why he didn't take you. He has some sort of trick up his sleeve."

"We can take Cronus," said Archie, defiantly. "He's a coward."

"Oh, and what will happen to the people then, Archie?" Atlanta snapped at him. "Those giants of his won't waste a second killing them if anything happens to Cronus. Anyway, Cronus isn't a total idiot."

"As much as we'd like him to be…" muttered Neil.

"Why don't we trick him then?" said Archie slightly frustrated. "Let him fall into our bait. This could be our chance to send him back to jail!"

"Who knows what could be waiting for you at that park," continued Hermes. "What Atlanta said is right, harming Cronus will not help our cause. It may not even be Cronus waiting for you."

Archie tapped his fingers on the table impatiently.

"We can take on a few of his goons too, no problem."

"Oh," said Neil sarcastically. "And that worked out _so_ well last time."

"What if a few of his _goons_, come and attack us?" said Atlanta. "It's midnight remember? It'll be dark."

"It's a chance we'll have to take," said Jay, crumpling up the note left on the table by Hermes, a sign for everyone that the discussion was over.

* * *

Neil sighed, flinging open the door of the library.

"I suppose we're going then…"

"We have no other choice," said Jay. "We can't risk those humans health."

"What do you think he has planned?" asked Theresa quietly.

Jay shook his head. "I honestly don't know."

Herry ran a hand through his hair.

"Can we not… track him, or something?"

Odie, to whom the question was mostly directed to, shook his head sadly.

"No, but I definitely think we should do some spying around the park before we arrive. Cronus has the power of a god, but we have technology."

* * *

Archie and Atlanta, who had headed off to their dorms, met up in the hall.

"Nice combat tactics," teased Atlanta sarcastically.

"Hey," said Archie, slightly annoyed. "I'm just trying to help out. We can't let ourselves get walked all over by Cronus."

"We won't…" said Atlanta eyeing him. "Since when are we pushovers?"

"We're not. Just, some individuals…need to stick up for themselves more. Odie…and well, Neil, you know what I mean.

"No actually, explain it to me," said Atlanta narrowing her eyes at him. "You think they're weak?"

"Does it not bother you that we always go into battle with the fear of them getting hurt?" Archie said, raising his voice. "Oh come off yourself, I know you think it sometimes."

Atlanta glared at him. "Maybe you need to start treating people as equals, _Archie_, I can't believe how ignorant you are."

"Atlanta-"

"Save it," she said flatly, flinging open the door and leaving the room.

Archie rolled his eyes and sighed heavily in frustration, heading the opposite way to his dorm.

* * *

"Well, what do you think of it all?" asked Hermes, his hand on his chin.

Hera took a seat in one of the ancient wooden chairs, and peered back up at him.

"I think this is a challenging ordeal."

"Agreed."

"But I think they will be successful, though it will not be easy."

Hermes nodded understandingly.

"Challenging indeed."

* * *

"Shhh!" whispered Jay to Herry, who had just slammed his truck door shut. Herry winced apologetically.

It was near midnight. They had parked three blocks away from the park, in hopes of finding out was Cronus was up to, before he found them. Jay was in the front, with Herry taking up the rear, and they traveled through the alleys, without any discussion.

After five minutes of leaping, prowling and running through the darkness in silence, Jay stopped suddenly, flattening himself against the wall, hiding in the shadows of the opposite buildings.

"What?" whispered Archie.

Jay pressed a finger up to his lips, motioning for silence, and peered around the edge of the building.

"Well, what it is?" Archie once again whispered, impatiently.

"Cronus, I'm sure of it," breathed Jay. "He's standing there, in the park, but he's alone, or wants to look like he is. Odd…and I don't like it. Odie, can you do a scan?"

Odie had the radar out before Jay even finished his sentence. He quickly lifted the device, slowly and thoroughly scanning the area.

"Anything?" asked Jay.

"Nothing." Said Odie, shaking his head, frowning. But Jay wasn't paying attention, nor anybody else. They were all staring up at something behind him.

Already knowing what was there, Odie slowly turned around, groaning.

* * *

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Cronus said mockingly. Agnon and another giant stepped from the shadows, or it seemed so at least.

"A radar?" Cronus said, kicking it out of Odies hands. "Cute. Are your brains failing you already, Odie?"

Odie threw him a dirty look, but remained silent.

Cronus turned to the others.

"As for the rest of you, I'm glad you showed. Otherwise it'd be a horrible ordeal for my poor human prisoners."

"Where are they Cronus?" Theresa yelled at him, getting to her feet. The others followed suite.

"Theresa, my dear. Don't worry, they're fine," he gave a little chuckle. "For now at least."

"You've kidnapped _children_!"

"And they shall be the first to die, unless you follow my instructions," he said, with a glint in his eye.

They quickly went silent.

"Of course, you listen once you're out of command."

He conjured a portal.

"Be my guest," he said, with a nasty grin.

"We aren't going anywhere, Cronus," scowled Jay.

Cronus narrowed his eyes at them. "Think again."

Cronus snapped his fingers and Agnon, with one giant, massive hand, easily pushed them, toppling, through the portal.

* * *

Jay sat up, rubbing his head. Looking around, he saw the others were with him, and doing the same thing.

A portal appeared before them and Cronus stepped out.

"Did you all have a nice ride?" he asked with amusement.

"Enough with the games," said Archie, stepping forward. "Tell us where they are."

Cronus gave him a toothy smile. He held out his palm, and a large round glass sphere appeared in it. Just barely visible through the fog, was an image of the humans.

Atlanta immediately reached for her pocket, where her bolas were. After a few second of patting it, she realized they weren't there.

"You took our weapons?" she exclaimed in frustration.

"Why of course," said Cronus. "I wouldn't want anybody hurting themselves, now would I?"

"Why are you doing this…"said Theresa quietly.

Jay had had enough.

"Where are we Cronus!" he shouted with fury.

"Why don't you see for yourself, Jay," Cronus said, stepping back, letting them get their first good look at the land around them.

It was incredible in size. There were plains, plains that seemed to go on forever, but then cut off by the mountains. They sky was a strange purple colour, and sun was orange and dim. It was beautiful, but deceiving beauty, no doubt.

"Quite magnificent, don't you think?" said Cronus smugly. "Now, onto your task."

Nobody dared to interrupt.

"These human's lives," he said, once again conjuring the ball, showing them. "Are entirely in your hands. I'm a generous man, I'm giving you eight hours. If you don't come to their rescue in the time limit, well...I think you know what will happen" He gave a small chuckle.

Jay's eyes widened.

"Good luck heroes," he said, slowly stepping away from them. "Or, rather not."

And then, as suddenly as he had appeared, he was gone.

**

* * *

**

**Well, there it is! Uh oh, what did they get themselves into!**

**My major goal is to keep the team in character, so please review and tell me how I'm doing!**

**ARG! My computer is SO messed! It erased half of my fic again! I've had to rewrite pretty much the WHOLE thing. **

–**shakes fist at CPU-**

Yours till I lay eggs, 

**The OddBird**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oops. A little bit longer wait. Sorry I was getting lazy again. Uhg, -slaps self-**

**Anyway, thanks to my reviewers for last chapter! Hopefully you are reading this right now.**

Disclaimer: I..._don't_ own it. Aw, what a boring disclaimer. Ahhh, oh well.

Chapter 3

"What?" exclaimed Atlanta, furious. "Good luck? What's that supposed to mean?"

"No!" shouted Archie, his voice echoing into the fields and plain ahead of them. "What is this place, where'd you take us!"

He cursed under his breath, turning his back to the others.

"Oh god," said Theresa softly. "This place is _huge_."

"Why'd he just leave us here?" exclaimed Neil, clearly trying to fit his anger in with everybody else's.

"We _have_ to calm down, and think," Jay said, knowing that he was in for it.

"And what do you want us to think about, Jay," said Herry. "The fact that Cronus just dumped us in the middle of nowhere?!"

"I _know_. I know what he did, and I know we're in really big trouble," Jay said, and taking a breath. "Everyone, just listen to me. Cronus…he said we have eight hours."

"To do what" said Archie, turning to Jay. "Where are we supposed to go? What do we do?"

I don't know," admitted Jay. "I honestly have no idea what to do, but I say we go straight, right through those fields."

"But, to where?" asked Neil. "All I see is mountains and miles of…nothing."

Jay puta handon Neils shoulder. "I know Neil, but at least if something is going to try and attack us, we'll know that it's coming."

"Though, we still…have no idea where we're going," said Odie pointed out. Jay nodded.

"Only mountains and miles of nothing."

"I sense more than that," said Theresa, her eyes squinted in concentration, and her eyebrows angled. "I have a feeling we're not alone."

Jay sharply glanced around, as though something was about to attack them right then.

"Are you sure?" said Jay. "Do you know what it is?"

Theresa shook her head.

"No, I…I don't know. But, I feel in danger."

Jay panicked slightly. What were they to do if they were attacked, and had no weapons?

"Everyone, stay together…and watch you backs."

* * *

"So, when do we actually _come across_ something…"said Neil, dully.

"I'm sorry Jay, but I can't do this anymore," said Odie, panting, and letting himself fall to the ground.

"Come on guys!" said Jay, further ahead of the others.

"Jay," said Atlanta. "We don't even know where we're going! _You_ don't even know. We could keep walking like this forever."

"Anything is better than staying put tho-"

"Wait Jay!" said Theresa worriedly, holding a hand to her head with a pained look on her face. "There's something _really_ close!"

"What is it?" said Jay quickly.

"I…don't know," said Theresa. "Something's coming towards us. We're being hunted."

At that word, everyone immediately glanced at their surroundings, slowly forming a circle, a barrier, with their bodies, trying to be as defensive as they could, despite not having their weapons.

There was silence for a whole minute, then a shrill, ear-piercing squeal broke it. The seven teens simultaneously covered their ears, looking around frantically.

"It's closer!" Theresa shouted over the horrible sound. "It's coming closer!"

"What's that sound!" yelled Herry, his hands clasped over his ears.

Nobody answered him, probably because they couldn't even hear him, over the intolerable noise.

A split second later, the sound stopped.

Cautiously, the teens withdrew their hands from their ears, looking at each other in silent confusion, for nobody dared to talk.

"What the hell was _that_?" exclaimed Herry, rubbing his head, trying to get the echoing sound from it.

"I have no idea…" said Jay, equally confused. "Theresa can you sense anything right now?"

Theresa closed her eyes for a few second, and opened them, frowning.

"No, there's nothing…That's odd, because it was just right next to us, I could sense something around us. I'm positive."

"Everyone stay prepared…" said Jay, slowly peering over the edge of the hill.

It was at that moment, when they were attacked. Jay was thrown back with so much force he must have surely broken something.

He immediately fell unconscious. The teens immediately went to his aid, but a loud roar tore them from their actions. Their faces, as one, turned to face the creature.

It was big…_enormous_. It towered over the seven teens easily, and the six that _were_ conscious, were frozen in shock, unable to move.

It's large, tombstone teeth were dripping with saliva. One glob landed in front of Herry, splashing at his feet, and that was all that was needed to break the state of shock.

He roared, charging towards the animal. The others, soon working up the same courage, anger swelling in each of them. Each one of them yelled out, running towards the monster.

Jay, who was not yet unconscious, but quickly slipping away, saw, out of blurry eyes, this vision. Pain eventually overwhelming his body, he closed his eyes, and fell unconscious.

* * *

"Atlanta!" yelled Neil, from the other side of the creature.

Atlanta looked up briefly, and ducked just in time, as a spiked tail whipped above her head, whistling in the air.

It was a terrible ugly thing. Deep, deep red, coloured its skin. Its eyes were large, and looked as though they were popping out of their sockets. It's mouth was never shut and drool was constantly snaking down the corners of its mouth, occasionally showering the six teens below, to their disgust.

"How are we supposed to get near it?" yelled Atlanta, once again ducking out of the way just in time. It seemed as though the enemy was centering its attacked on _her_.

Herry looked at her from the other side of the monster. Atlanta could see, though only a bit, fear written into his expression. She bit her lip, turning to look at Jay, whom Odie was tending to.

_I can't believe it_ she thought. _We're this helpless without him?_

"ATLANTA!" yelled somebody, and Atlanta turned back around, just as the creatures tail came round and slammed into her face.

She was stunned for a few seconds from the force of the blow, then she fell to the ground.

Archie watched Atlanta fall, in horror, and turned back to the ugly creature. The creature was satisfied it had managed to knock them down a peg, and wasn't expecting it when a boulder, sent flying from Herry, smashed into to it's grotesque face.

The monster staggered for a few seconds, then crashed to the ground, motionless. Neil hopped out of the way just in time, with a small squeal.

* * *

Atlanta knew the others were calling her name, and she could feel the vibrations of their footsteps coming nearer, but she couldn't hear a thing. The blow had left her with a strange ringing noise in her ears.

She could feel though, no doubt about it. Her left eye, cheek, and her nose all throbbed in pain. She could faintly see blood from her nose running down onto her shirt sleeve.

She saw somebody approach her, two people actually. She recognized them, Theresa and Archie.

Theresa lifted Atlanta's face from the dirt and winced at the damage. The dirt was soaked in blood, and from what Theresa could tell, her nose, thankfully, wasn't broken.

"Archie, I need your sweater," said Theresa quickly.

Archie quickly took it off, though he knew that its purpose was not going to be pretty. Theresa grasped the sleeve of the sweater and placed it under Atlanta's nose, hoping to stop the blood from gushing everywhere.

"Hold it there," she said firmly, as Archie took her place. Theresa looked at Atlanta's eye and cheek.

"Ouch…"said Archie, wincing.

"No kidding," said Theresa. "I don't think she can see out of this one too good."

* * *

Atlanta was sort of in a daze, but the ringing in her ears had stopped. She could make out what the two were saying.

Archie, who was kneeling beside her in his white T-shirt, his sweater held at her nose. He seemed to notice that she was regaining her senses.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, removing the sweater from her nose, seeing as the bleeding had ceased.

Atlanta groaned, bending her knees and placing a hand on her forehead.

"You got hit pretty good," said Theresa. "You're going to have a nice bruise on your face."

"I was kind of thinking you would have ducked or something.." said Archie smiling.

Her face may have taken a good beating, but she had enough strength in her to punch his leg. Hard.

Archie laughed, though it was weakly. If there was one thing she could do while in pain herself, it was bruising peoples legs. He finished mopping the blood off her face, careful not to hurt her cheek, where a purple bruise was forming already.

"Can you stand?" said Theresa, standing up herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Atlanta, standing up. "Thanks guys."

"No problem," said Archie. "We better see how Jay's doing."

They made their way to where the others were, huddled around Jay, who was, to their sadness, still unconscious.

"Is he ok though," said Herry. "I mean he's not-"

"No, no," said Odie hastily. "He's ok, just a concussion. I don't think he'll be waking for a few hours or so though."

"We have eight hours though," said Neil, actually worry shown on his face.

"Well we can't move if he has a concussion," said Archie. "We'll hurt him."

"We're staying here for a while," said Theresa. "We can't risk it."

The others knew it was the only thing they could do.

"Wait," said Atlanta. "What's wrong with his shoulder?"

The others turned to Jays shoulder and grimaced.

"I think it popped out of its socket…" said Odie, examining it, but keeping his distance.

"Well we can't leave him there," said Theresa. "Somebody help me pop it back in."

The others stepped back, horror stricken by the idea.

"Oh come on," she said frustrated. "Neil, help me."

Neil, realizing he had no choice, approached Jay.

"Okay, hold his neck and back steady, and _be careful_!"

Neil, slowly, as to not hurt him, lifted Jay's head from the rock, and held him steady.

Theresa applied a bit of pressure, and with a jolt, the shoulder fit back into it's socket. Theresa relieved, stepped away, and Neil gently lay him back down.

"How'd you learn all this medical stuff?" said Archie, curiously.

"My mother's a nurse," said Theresa smiling at him, proud of what she'd been able to pick up from her.

"So I guess now we wait," said Herry, lowering himself onto the dirt for rest.

"We wait," said Odie.

**

* * *

**

**Oh no, injuries galore! Aha yeah about the wait…**

**-Gets mobbed-**

**Anyway. I'm going to Outward Bound YAY for most of July, so I won't be updating for… at least 20 days. I'm SOOOO OMFG SORRY. But when I DO update it shall be a very good chapter, because I have some VERY interesting stuff planned for these victi- _ahem_ teenagers.**

**Oh and now I'm fourteen –le gasp- I know I know, big deal but, it feels cool. (B-day was June 29th)**

**Addition – Yeah, thanks to the very kind reviewer who told me that I made the teens fight with weapons, though Cronus took them. I've gone back and fixed that now p Yeah, I was a bit of an airhead when I was writing this. And it was like… midnight. So, thanks again!**

_Yours until I... –Insert something to do with birds here-_

**Naw, that'd be cheating. **

_Yours until I fluff your feathers (or your Garfield)_

The OddBird


End file.
